


Unfrosted

by shadowhunterxhunter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, jimon, mention of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterxhunter/pseuds/shadowhunterxhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace is horrified to learn the truth about his precious pop-tarts. Simon is just happy to be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfrosted

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb, I apologize.

“How the hell are pop-tarts not vegetarian?”

“They have gelatin in them, Jace.”

“I have no fucking clue what that means.”

“What kind of idiot doesn’t know that gelatin is made out of like animal bones and cartilage?”

“… Are you seriously telling me that there are animal bones in my brown sugar cinnamon pop-tarts?”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

Jace threw his pop-tart onto the countertop he was leaning on. “I love poptarts.” His eyes stared into the distance, fixed on the clock hanging from the opposite wall. “So much.”

“Um. Okay. It’s not a huge deal, I mean you’re not even a vegetarian, so,” Simon, suddenly uncomfortable and oddly aware of how alone he was with Jace, started meticulously cleaning his glasses, breathing on the lenses and rubbing them off with the edge of his t-shirt. The one he was wearing today was solid black with yellow caution tape wrapped around it. It was one of Simon’s favorites because somehow the way the tape wrapped around his body made him look buffer, outlining muscles that barely existed and planes of his chest that, before meeting Jace and Alec, Simon didn’t think could actually ever be that toned.

As if somehow aware that Jace’s name crossed Simon’s mind, the blond kid turned his head to Simon and looked imploringly at him. “How do you get your protein?”

“Huh?” Startled, Simon nearly dropped his glasses. They slipped through his long fingers for a brief moment before he caught them with all the grace of a blind baby seal.

“Your protein. You know, the stuff in meat? And eggs? You eat eggs, right?”

Simon fumbled with his words. “Wha- Oh, no I don’t eat eggs either, actually. Um.” He gulped, feeling stupid for no apparent reason. “I don’t know, I guess I get it from nuts and… beans and… fruits and vegetables and stuff…” Simon looked to Jace, pleading with him ‘please stop interrogating me because you’re very sexy and you look like you just woke up and your hair is tousled and your shirt is riding up and I can see the delicious strip of golden skin and the fine blond hair between the bottom of your shirt and the start of your jeans. And oh god, the way you wear those jeans, I want them on my floor yesterday-’ 

“Simon?”

“Huh? What?” Dazed, Simon shook his head and gulped so he didn’t choke on the drool that had pooled in his mouth. 

“I said it’s cool, you being a vegetarian and all. I think it’s cool. I don’t know any other vegetarians, so… I guess that makes you special.” He smirked, but a second later he had moved on and the moment was gone. “I’m gonna go find Alec, I think. Make sure Magnus didn’t kidnap him.” He held up the uneaten half of his pop-tart, long forgotten. “Maybe Church will eat this for me.”

“You’re going to give your cat a pop-tart? With animal bones in it?”

“Church isn’t like other cats. Also he will eat anything.” The sheepish smile Jace flashed Simon could’ve knocked him out cold if he hadn’t been gripping the edge of the countertop hard enough to turn his lightly tanned knuckles white. 

“Yeah I should probably get home,” Simon sputtered out. “My mom’s probably wondering where I am…” He trailed off, suddenly remembering something. “Oh, hey Jace!”

The nephilim turned, graceful as ever. “Yes, Simon?”

He felt stupid again. “The uh, the unfrosted pop-tarts? Have you heard of those? Um, well they don’t have gelatin in them, actually so…” Yeah. Definitely stupid. 

But Jace smirked his signature smirk once again (seriously does he practice that in front of a mirror at night?) and tapped his temple. “Unfrosted. Got it.”

  
As Simon rode the elevator down to the front entrance of the Institute, he took out his phone and tapped his memos. His clumsy fingers typed out “To-Do: buy unfrosted pop-tarts, eat them with Jace, get Jace to fall in love with me”

His plan was fool-proof.


End file.
